In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration. When coiled tubing is conveyed in highly deviated, long horizontal, lateral, up-dip, and even vertical boreholes, the tubing may reach a point of “lock-up” whereby the surface initiated snubbing force is insufficient to overcome the frictional forces between the coiled tubing and the casing or formation wall.
There have been some attempts at overcoming such frictional forces by incorporating a valve to cyclically interrupt flow within the tubing to create pressure pulses. While such pressure pulses are capable of reducing frictional forces between the coiled tubing and the borehole environment, the valve typically temporarily blocks the flowbore of the tubing thereby disrupting flow that could by used by other downhole tools or bottom hole assemblies.
Thus, the art would be receptive to improved alternative devices and methods for breaking or minimizing frictional forces to allow further transmission of a coiled tubing into a borehole.